


Освободить ринг!

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Прости, - произнес Чарльз, - насилие мне не по душе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Освободить ринг!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seconds Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986065) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Переведено на Рождественский календарь 2016, бета - Duches.

Вымокший до нитки, он весь полыхал изнутри, а сердце ухало в груди.  
  
\- Прости, - произнес он, - насилие мне не по душе.  
  
В отличие от монстра, которого они пришли освободить.   
Мужчины, которого Чарльз когда-то любил, который забрал у него все, что было дорого, и оставил лежать разбитым на песке.  
  
Двери разошлись, и перед ними предстал он: все такой же вызывающе красивый, ни капли не изменившийся за десятилетие, проведенное в заточении.  
  
\- Чарльз? - спросил Эрик, словно не веря собственным глазам, и его губы начали складываться в улыбку.  
  
Все годы ярости, боли и утраты всколыхнулись внутри в одно мгновение. Чарльз сжал кулак и ударил.

 

 

_Конец_


End file.
